Chocolate Tears
by OzThePikachu
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Gilbert is determined to finally confess to Oz. He's so sure about this in fact, that he doesn't notice the knowing look in a certain girl's deep violet eyes. One-sided GilxOz, main pairing is GilxAlice and implied ElliotxOz and of course Gil/Oz/Alice OT3-ness
1. Him

Gilbert Nightray usually woke up very early, but today was especially important and so the noirette was up at the crack of dawn. He fought back any sleepiness left in him and practically leaped off the bed, grabbing a blue ribbon from his night-table and swiftly tying his hair up in a messy ponytail, barely holding the uncontrollable black curls in place. He splashed his face with cold water and stared at his determined reflection. After so many years, Gil was finally going to do it.

The mornings were usually a bit chilly but that didn't seem to matter to the golden-eyes man as he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt he had chosen to wear for the day. It was a normal button up white shirt that went nicely with his usual black pants and boots. He didn't put on his usual coat though, and instead slipped a blue apron over his head. It had taken a lot of willpower and convincing but Gil had decided that it was about time.  
He smiled to himself as he walking into the kitchen, opening cupboards and taking out everything that was necessary. If he were to be honest, he would have to admit that he was ready to burst from all the built-up emotions inside him. He was nervous, worried, scared and at the same time excited. He couldn't help the strange mix of feelings, that was just how Gil was. Besides, no one could blame him. After all, today he was going to confess to his best friend. He hummed as he got all the ingredients together.

Gilbert sighed, remembering fondly. He'd loved Oz since he met him, maybe it wasn't romantic at first, and he wasn't sure when it shifted to that kind of love, but that was what it had been for at least the last 10 years. That was a lot of time to be in love with someone. Which is why, after this long with Oz at his side again (along with that stupid rabbit he brought back with him) he was finally allowing himself to be honest with both himself and his most precious. Gil wasn't sure how Oz would react, but as he saw it, it was too late to turn back.

That was how, on a gentle Valentine's Day morning, Gilbert found himself preparing chocolate in a cliche heart shape, his entire body trembling from anticipation and his hopes set high on the outcome of everything.

A few hours later Gil untie his apron, putting it back in its rightful place and pulled his hair free again. He felt satisfied with the result of his work, especially considering he'd never attempted to make something of that nature before and just hoped he'd hidden it well enough that Break wouldn't find it and eat it before it even got to Oz. Gil groaned at the thought and slipped on his usual coat, running a hand through his jet-black locks as he went to wake Oz and Alice.

...

The annoyance was evident on Gilbert's face. His eyebrow twitched as he approached the sleeping teens, Oz spread out with a dorky look on his face and Alice with her arms wrapped around Oz's lower waist, her face showing a stupidly happy look that matched Oz's and she drooled all over the blond's sleeping shirt. The older man sighed and got to work trying to pry Alice from Oz, which didn't prove to be an easy task considering both of them were ridiculously deep sleepers. Gil wasn't very content with this set-up. It was bad enough that two different-sex teenagers of the same age were allowed to sleep in the same room together, but that the stupid rabbit always managed to worm her way into Oz's bed was just downright unnecessary, especially considering the brunette had her own bed just steps away.

Despite feeling a little bothered by it though, Gil didn't exactly feel jealous either. It was obvious those two were attached to each other on a deep level, but he'd never seen signs of them loving each other as more than friends... even brothers. Yes, that was exactly how they acted, like siblings. Gil couldn't help but smile as he thought about how kind and gentle Oz was to Ada when they were small, and how he was like that now with Alice. Knowing this had made things a lot easier on Gilbert. He never felt jealous anymore, and while he did feel a little left-out once in a while, they were at peace.

Gil picked up Alice bridal style, intending to put her down on her own bed and have her wake up properly there. He set her down gently, watching in amusement as she complained in her sleep to no one in particular as he brushed a few loose strands of her long brunette hair out of her face. She mumbled unintelligibly to which Gil scoffed. He used to dislike her, he honestly did. In fact, there was a time when he considered killing her in order to relieve Oz's pain and break their contract.

Now though, he felt a lot more comfortable with the loud girl, he'd even grown attached to her. He still didn't quite get what Oz loved so much about her but he considered her an important friend too. He'd definitely protect her as he did Oz and she would probably do the same for him.

"Mm...? Gil...? Is it morning already?" Oz's sleepy voice cut through his thoughts along with the sound of shuffling. The golden-eyed man glanced back just to meet with the sight of an obviously still half-asleep Oz rubbing at his left eye with one hand, his clothes messy and his hair in much the same state.

"Yeah." He said smoothly, pinching Alice's cheek just hard enough for her to react. "Breakfast is ready so come down when you and the stupid rabbit are done getting ready for the day." Gil instructed, satisfied as Alice opened one eye, her face displaying obvious annoyance at the way the man had chosen to wake her.

"What the hell seaweed head?" She muttered, sitting up and giving him a lazy kick to push him away from her space. "That's no way to wake a lady." Alice said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at her stupid imitation of Sharon (who'd been spending the last three weeks attempting to turn Alice into a proper lady) and walked to the doorway, glancing back and glaring slightly as he said.  
"If either of you fall asleep again or you don't come down in 15 minutes I will come get you." He threatened, trying his best to look scary so they'd take him seriously for once. Both teenagers looked at each other before dropping back down onto their beds simultaneously, obviously not even slightly intimidated by the poor man. Gilbert sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him again.  
...

It was at least another 20 minutes before Alice and Oz finally came down to breakfast. Or at least Alice did, dragging a half-dead Oz (not literally obviously) along with her. Break and Sharon, who had already arrived at the table by then watched with slight amusement but didn't comment as this wasn't anything new. Sometimes Alice dragged Oz, sometimes Oz dragged Alice, there were even times when neither teen came down at all, missing breakfast only to spend their first 40 minutes awake whining for Gil to make them breakfast no matter how late it was.

"Oi, wake up, you're heavy." Alice said, none too softly as she gave Oz a friendly wack in the head. She gently shoved him off her shoulder and sat down beside Sharon, giving everyone at the table a general 'good morning'.

"I aaam awake." Oz muttered as he sat down beside Gil. Everyone ate in silence for a while, with the exception of Sharon's occasional scolding towards Alice's horrible table manners until Oz gasped suddenly. He looked up to see his friends watching him curiously, wondering what the outburst was about. He glanced at Gil and asked hurriedly. "What day is today Gil?"

"February 14th." Gil replied quickly. Why did Oz ask? Was he aware of the date for any sort of special reason.

"Ah, I knew it..." Oz muttered. Gilbert couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a hint of a blush on Oz's face. The blond looked at Alice and they shared a moment of unspoken understanding before Alice nodded simply and stood up from her seat.

"Well it's about time." The brunette said.

"Time for what?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice glanced at him, flashing him that smirk again.

"Time that we get going of course." She said simply. "I have to pick up some things from the market and you..." She pointed a gloved finger at Gil as if to clarify. "...Are coming with me." And just like that she turned around, her hair fluttering behind her as she began to walk away.

"W-what?" Gilbert stammered. "Why the hell do I have to go? Go on your own!" He said. He couldn't just go out, he had to prepare for his incredibly important confession.

"I don't remember asking if you wanted to come." Alice stated, turning back around to face him and crossing her arms. Her violet eyes shined with something he couldn't quite identify. He scowled, hating that she always acted superior and bossed him around like this. Gilbert opened his mouth to protest, his golden eyes narrowed, but he was cut off.

"Gilbert-sama! You cannot leave a lady to wander the streets on her own! Accompany her PLEASE." Sharon said quickly, her magenta eyes glaring in the man's direction. It was obvious she wouldn't take no for an answer and Gil was pretty sure there was no way he was getting out of it so he sighed and stood up as well. What he didn't see was the grateful gaze Oz shot Alice and the smile the girl returned him as she walked out of the room.

"Oz, you're not coming?" Gilbert questioned, looking at the blond.

"Uh, no, I'd like to take advantage and get a couple of things done." He responded, flashing Gil his usual smile. The black haired man narrowed his eyes and studied the boy briefly. Gil sighed and gave a small nod in approval, turning around and pretending he didn't see the light blush that had settled on Oz's pale cheeks, barely noticeable.  
...

Their adventure was brief and slightly awkward, they were both walking side-by-side through the various shops and tents that were all displaying different goods; food, clothing, toys, collectibles. There seemed to be no end to the different merchants yelling about discounts and offers at the top of their lungs and little kids wailing and begging their tired parents for different objects that had caught their eye.

"Oi, baka usagi*, where is this thing you supposedly had to pick up?" Gilbert asked after a few good minutes of them walking seemingly aimlessly. Alice glanced at him and scuffed.

"Just a little farther, Seaweed Head, quit your damn whining." She then turned back to the front and kept walking. If Gilbert hadn't known any better he would have guessed she and Oz were up to something but he was confident that his master wasn't as troublesome as this girl. Maybe a bit mischievous... very mischievous.

The noirette shook his head, thinking any further would just get him worrying again. They kept on like this for a few more minutes until Alice stopped and turned to Gilbert.

"That should be enough." She said, grinning as if she knew something Gilbert couldn't hope to comprehend. And he really was confused, what was enough? Wasn't the whole point of this to get whatever the hell it was that Alice needed to desperately. Instead he was met only with her smirk and a sudden wave of irritation.

"Okay what the hell Stupid Rabbit?" Gil demanded.

"I was just buying Oz some time." She shrugged. "I didn't actually need anything, I lied about that."

"Buying time? For what?" Gilbert glared at the girl, nothing irritated him more than the wordless way Oz and her could communicate, almost effortlessly.

_"I'd like to take advantage and get a couple of things done."_

Oz's words came back to him then. Maybe Oz just needed some privacy for something? That was why Alice had effectively gotten Gil and herself out, so that the boy would be able to get whatever he had to do done without the two of them clinging to him and pestering Oz they usually did? It made sense but at the same time it piped his curiosity further, after all Oz loved spending time with them and even if he had things to do he'd always find a way to get the two of them to interact and 'help' him in their own way. Like the time Oz was planning a surprise party for Echo's birthday, he had somehow gotten Alice to help him make decorations and Gil had baked a cute and surprisingly girly cake.

He chuckled at this memory, remembering the way Echo had reacted like a scared cat when both Alice and Oz jumped out at her and trapped her in a crushing hug. Alice had been especially nice to the girl that day, in her own awkward Alice way.

"I don't know. He didn't exactly tell me, though I have an idea." Alice finally responded, snapping him out of his thoughts. She stared at him intently.

"You have an idea?"

"Did your brain finally he a fuse from too much thinking? It's valentine's day isn't it? Only a moron wouldn't be able to guess what Oz is up to."

Gil stared right back at her, golden eyes softening. He still didn't get it but he could see now that even Alice could be considerate. He would have liked to dwell on that longer and praise the girl but his brain demanded to focus back on Oz. _Oz. Oz._

Because for him, it was all about Oz.

"Let's head back now. I'm sure he's had plenty of time, right?" Gilbert asked, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and adjusting his hat.

"I guess." Alice responded simply, pouting a bit as if she had been expecting a different response and turned back around, in the direction of the Reinsworth's.

The walked in just in time to see Oz scurrying out of the kitchen holding something in his arms with a death grip as if his life depended on it.

"Oz!" Gilbert called out to him. The boy stopped half-way to the stairs and looked back at the raven, looking like a deer in headlights, or as Gilbert thought of at that time, a rabbit who's just stumbled into a wolf.

"O-oh! Gil... Alice... you're back already?" Oz asked, turning around and swiftly hiding whatever he had been holding behind his back. "That was quick." He smiled widely.

"Yeah... what are you doing?" Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't miss the way Oz suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"That is... I was just..." The blond was suddenly struggling to give a straight answer.  
Gilbert would have pried further but a sudden pain at his ribs shut him up quick. He glanced sideways to glare at Alice who was jabbing her ankle into his side. She was giving him a meaningful glare to which he decided to listen. He sighed.

"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me." Gilbert said quickly, noting the grateful look in his eyes.  
Oz turned back around then and started heading up the stairs again. Alice automatically slipped past Gilbert and practically ran up the stairs with Oz, smiling at him and saying something to which Oz laughed.  
Gilbert had seen enough though, when Oz had turned to reply to Alice he'd caught a glimpse of pink paper wrapped around a fairly sized box. It seemed Gil wasn't the only one who'd decided on making chocolates this Valentine's.  
...

A/N: Hi! If you've read any of my stuff before you'll know that when it comes to Pandora Hearts I've only ever written ElliOz fics, since they are my OTP, but since I'm out of school right now and I have a lot of fics I want to write for that pairing I suddenly had the urge to change it up a little, and this is the result.

if you follow me on tumblr or have spoken to me somewhere before you'll know I do not support GilxOz, though I acknowledge the romance is valid on gil's part. That's why it's like this here but I clarify , it is a GilAlice. Right now I'm focusing a little too much on Oz because I want to really point out what Gil is feeling or thinking but that's gonna change. As for why I'm adding so much interaction between Alice and Oz, it's just necessary. because of who they are and it would be ooc otherwise. I do warn there will bebrief elliotxoz but this time its for the plot!

anways this is gonna be a two shot so please stick around if you're interested.


	2. Her

It was already about 5 pm when Gil had gotten up and headed to his hiding place, checking the box of chocolates he'd delicately wrapped in red paper. Seeing as they had somehow survived Break's clutches and the day would be coming to an end soon he decided it was about time that he get his plan going; no more stalling.  
That's what he told himself as he grabbed the box and turned to walk up the stairs and to Oz's room where he would ask the boy to go outside with him and-

_knock knock_

Gilbert stopped, frowning. Who could it possibly be that didn't already have a key of his or her own? He sighed and stuck the chocolate in one of his large pockets, walking over to the door and swinging it open with reluctance. The face he was met with only deepened his confusion.

"Elliot?" Gilbert hadn't meant to sound rude but he also couldn't help blurting out his surprise. Why would his little (adoptive) brother be here of all places when he was always packed with stacks of paperwork to do as the legitimate heir of Nightray. The brunette boy looked unamused, bored even, he stood there with his arms crossed, sword strapped tightly to his waist and his hair as messy as usual.

"Yea, Nightray, I thought we'd already met." Elliot replied, rolling his eyes. Gilbert vaguely wondered if he was in a worse mood then usual, and if that was so, it was only more reason for him to steer clear of the Reinsworth's altogether. Surely Elliot knew Oz would be nosy and stick around which would only lead to the two heirs arguing the entire time. It was because of these thoughts that his mind decided it simply couldn't keep up when Elliot spoke again. "Is Oz around?"

Gilbert hadn't meant to splutter, or the stammer that found its way into his next reply.

"O-Oz? What do you want Oz for?" Gil's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, desperately trying to comprehend the situation. Here was Elliot, who'd popped out of nowhere and seemed to be completely alone, not even Reo was with him, asking for Oz who'd been acting strange all day. Gil really couldn't keep up with teens anymore. He opened his mouth to question further but Elliot cut him off.

"He borrowed a book from me. He's here then, right?" Elliot said simply as he slipped past Gilbert and headed directly for the stairs. Gilbert quickly shut the door and followed him, speaking quickly in an attempt to stop his younger brother.

"Wait wait! If it's a book I'll get it, Oz is probably busy or something!" Under normal circumstances Gilbert didn't mind Elliot and Oz getting along, in fact, he welcomed it. But right now the brunette boy was cutting into precious time that Gil had to confess his feelings and he couldn't have that.

"He'll be fine." Elliot growled, making it obvious he was growing impatient with his older brother.  
Before Gilbert could say anything else though the devil himself appeared before them, straightening his cute red tie.

"Ah! Elliot!" Oz exclaimed, smiling widely as he always does when Elliot shows up. "What are you doing here? I was just about to go to the Nightray's to... return your book." The blond finished, glancing at Gilbert as he spoke carefully.

Both Elliot and Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this. Oz knew he wasn't meant to visit Elliot at his home directly, he'd be in disastrous amounts of trouble. Even if Elliot had accepted the boy as a friend, that didn't mean the rest of the Nightrays would be so grateful about having a Bezarius boy burst into their home. Gilbert swallowed, just what kind of book had Elliot lent Oz?

"... I'll go get it so you can leave soon." Gil muttered, intending to turn around in the direction of the library. It wasn't until Oz spoke up that it dawned on him that he hadn't even known what book it was in the first place.

"It's okay Gil, I'll get it." He said with a smile. "Why don't you come too Elliot? There are some parts I wanted to ask you about." The blond said, looking at the brunette. He smiled sweetly as he did with everyone but Gil missed the spark in Oz's eyes as he spoke.

"Again? Alright..." Elliot muttered, though he didn't actually seem displeased as he held Oz's gaze before following him towards the library, leaving a very confused Gilbert all to his own.

...

"Ah, Sharon, where's Elliot?" Gil asked the strawberry blond. A few hours had already passed and the sky was beginning to darken slowly. Gil had been forced to leave Elliot and Oz on their own after awhile, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Instead he'd spent the time hanging out with Alice who seemed to be in an especially good mood because she grinned more often and didn't say as many sarcastic remarks. Gilbert wouldn't openly admit it but he was enjoying his time with the girl, which was how he ended up losing track of time so bad.

"Oh, he left about an hour ago, why?" Sharon asked, glancing at Gil but quickly lowering her gaze back down to one of her romance bibles.

"Oh. Nothing, just wondering." Gil said quickly, but before Sharon could even respond the black-haired man had turned around, pulling the box out of his pocket and bolting towards Oz's room. It was now or never. He knocked three times and peeked in when he didn't get an answer but Oz wasn't there. Gil figured he must still be at the library, trying to analyze whatever he and Elliot had been discussing the entire time. So he walked, practically ran, there and stopped outside the entrance.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open silently. He stepped into the large library and began walking along it, peeking at each aisle to see if Oz was in it, looking over some book. Gilbert froze and nearly dropped the box when he did find him.

He'd missed the glances, he'd miss the unnecessary pats and touches, he'd missed the secretive tones. But he could not miss this, no matter how oblivious he was.

Elliot had not left, he was standing a few feet away from where Gil stood, and he had Oz pressed against a shelf who in turn had wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck to make up for their height difference and to make it easier for them to resume the kiss they were sharing. Neither of them had seen Gil yet, both too preoccupied with the other to even spare a glance in his direction. Gil wanted to throw up, to yell, to say something or at least just to get the hell away from there but his feet seemed glued to the ground as he watched with wide golden eyes as his younger brother claimed his best friend's lips again.

It was a soft moan that was unmistakeably Oz's that shocked Gilbert back into reality. The older man squeezed his eyes shut and left the library as fast as he could. He was sure that neither of them had even noticed. Gil clenched his fists as he ran. So that was why Alice and Gil had to be out, that was why Oz was hiding chocolates, that was why he'd been blushing so much all day over the idea of it being Valentine's. That was Oz's secret, someone had already claimed him. The raven squeezed against involuntary tears. Had it been anyone else Gil would have shoved them off, challenged them even, fought for Oz's love like in one of the books he used to read to Ada.

But this was Elliot. The cute little tsundere boy that he'd watched grow up. The little kid that he'd grown attached to and read to every other night, his younger brother who dreamed of knights and adventure and who'd challenged Xerxes Break himself to a sword battle. How could he get in the way of the happiness of two of the people he loved most?

He ran faster, not knowing where he was going but just having to go. He ran past Break, who only spared him a knowing glance, Gil wouldn't have been surprised if he'd already predicted everything that happened that bastard. He ran past nosy servants and maids, he ran past Sharon who only squeaked and he ran past Alice. In the back of his mind Gilbert had expected her to roll her eyes and continue walking, what he didn't expect was that she would turn around immediately and catch his wrist in her hand.

"Seaweed Head...?" Alice asked, it wasn't really a question, more of a self-doubt she was voicing out loud as she tightened her grip around him. Gil wasn't looking at her but he could practically hear the frown she was probably wearing, confused, concerned, attempting to understand what was happening because of course, Alice was not the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Gilbert closed his eyes again and he considered pulling away from her and running aimlessly again but he eventually decided against it, sighing and turning to look at her.

"Alice... Oz... Oz is..." Gilbert tried to speak but he hated the crack in his voice as he looked at her. She seemed surprised for a second, before she seemed to realize what had happened.

"Oh." She said as if showing she understood, her violet eyes softened and she forced a smile at him. "I know. I've known for awhile." Alice said gently, her eyes calculating as she watched Gil carefully.

"You knew...? Why, then why didn't he tell me too?!" Gil demanded, turning towards her and gripping her shoulders tightly. She didn't even flinch as she returned his gaze, saying simply.

"He was afraid of how you'd react." She paused before continuing. "I think he only told me because he had to talk to someone about it." Alice finished, putting a hand on Gil's in an attempt to calm him down. Gil stared at her for a few seconds before releasing her shoulders from his grip, his own shoulders slumping as he admitted defeat.

"I just... It's cruel..." His back found the wall and he slid down, putting his head in his hands. "I'm suffering again." A sad smile found its way onto Gil's face. "And it's all because of Oz again..."

Alice didn't say anything for awhile, Gilbert guessed she was trying to be respectful.

"Here. You almost made me drop it earlier." Alice said, gently tossing a small box onto his lap. Gil removed his hands from his face and looked at it. It seemed about the size of a teacup and it was wrapped in blue paper. He vaguely wondered what it could be, Alice wasn't one to hand out presents randomly. Then it dawned on him.

"Really? Who wraps Valentine's gifts in blue, Stupid Rabbit?" Gil asked half-heartedly, reaching out and taking the small box.

"Blue is your favorite color right? I remember you mentioning that before. " She muttered. Gil looked at her in shock, how could she have remembered something like that? Gilbert himself didn't remember even mentioning that sort of thing. He'd always taken Alice to be a bit of an airhead and just plain blunt but maybe he'd been wrong. He looked down at the package again and opened it slowly and carefully. Instead of the heart shape he was expecting he was met with many little pieces of chocolate in a strange shape that highly resembled tears. Gil chuckled darkly, how fitting, even chocolate was mocking him now.

"They're called chocolate tears." Alice said suddenly. "The shop owner said no one ever buys them because they're kind of depressing and no one wants tear shaped chocolate on Valentine's. Instead people buy them as a consoling gift for those with a broken heart." She babbled. "But isn't that kind of mean?"

"Consoling... gift?" Gil repeated. Is that what that was? Alice's way of saying 'sorry, better luck next time.' Suddenly he didn't appreciate the thought as much.

"I think he's wrong though." Alice continued. "I think they look more like raindrops. Don't you like rain?" She smiled then, looking at Gil. "It's cool, relaxing, reassuring, its very presence means life!" She stood up from her place besides Gil then. "It's just like you Seaweed Head, calming and constant."

And then she looked at him and smiled. And that smile was so bright, and the light in her eyes seemed to shine impossibly in that moment. That was the moment Gilbert understood.

_"Alice is like the sun."_

He tightened his grip on the little box as Oz's words came back to him. And she really was, bright, and burning constantly. Her light was radiating so hard that Gil feared he'd go blind in that moment. Had she always been like this? Yes, Gil realized, he'd just been too busy looking the other way.

"When... did you buy these?" Gil asked softly. Alice blinked and thought about it for a second.

"I took advantage of one of the times you spaced out, it was funny how you didn't even notice." She grinned.

_I bought them while you fantasized over Oz._ Gilbert gulped, understanding that was what Alice's words meant. He hadn't realized what a moron he'd been. Alice hesitated but slipped back into her spot besides Gil, leaning her head against his shoulder. This caught Gil off guard and he tensed a bit as he looked down at her.

"I know you're upset about Oz... but if you liked it then I wouldn't mind... if you patted my head and praised me..." Alice murmured, squirming against him as emphasis. Gil continued to look down at her.

_"I know your darkness and you know mine, we are connected by our shadows not our light."_

'Ah.' Gil thought as he remembered the words he'd once spoken to Oz, so many years ago. 'That's right... Oz and I are the same, too dark for our own good. We don't belong together, two shadows can only hope to make an even bigger one. No, what Oz found in Elliot... and what Alice is trying to give me, it's the thing we both need most. It's light that we crave deep in our hearts.' He gulped and slowly moved his hand up and gently placed it on Alice's head. Alice perked up immediately.

"Thank you." Gilbert said, smiling softly. Alice looked up in surprise, she had been expecting him to say 'good job' or 'very decent' but she hadn't expected him to say that. A small blush suddenly flared across her face, she pulled back and slapped his hand away.

"I-I get it! You're welcome! How long do you plan to touch my hair like that, it's creepy!" She said, her blush darkening with each word. And Gilbert laughed. Yes, he could understand now, what Oz saw in Alice and why he loved the girl so much. He didn't think really get over Oz anytime soon, but maybe, maybe he could love Alice too.

A/N: ... I'm not sure how I feel about this. I just know I feel reaaaally bad for Gil. I mean it was meant to be one-sided from the beginning but geez, that was harsher than I expected. As I already mentioned this was my first Gil xAlice fic so let me know if the were OOC, if it was good, bad, and if you'd like to see more fics for this pairing in the future! Also, sorry about sticking Elliot in there, that guy always finds his way into everything I do haha

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
